


F is For Family

by justanoutlaw



Series: The Missing Piece [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Parent Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Parent Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Parenthood, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: In "The Missing Piece", they have their kinky fun. But there's also the softer, family side. Their family will grow over the years bringing fun, new challenges and of course, lots of love.
Relationships: Captain Hook/Evil Queen/Prince Charming/Snow White (Once Upon a Time)
Series: The Missing Piece [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212705
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	F is For Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've always seen these four becoming parents as they are in canon. The first is Alice! Here's the story of how she came to join them. 
> 
> TW: implied non-con. Really similar to canon to how Alice was created.

Killian wonders if he’s hearing things when the sounds of a baby’s cry ring across the castle. He tilts his head, wondering if they have any visiting dignitaries with children scheduled. He, Regina and Snow are unlike other monarchs in that they don’t mind if a baby has to come. They’ve been trying to start their own family for years now, to no avail. When David entered their relationship permanently, he shared their desire of having children. It’s something he always dreamed of. They started trying once again not long after David returned from his mother’s, but neither woman had found themselves with child.

And now…

“Captain,” a gruff voice comes from behind Killian. He turns to face the head knight, Bartholomew.

“Yes, how may I help you?”

“There’s something you and your wives must see. I suppose David as well.”

Killian arches an eyebrow, but calls for his partners. They enter the room and the four follow Bartholomew down to one of the meeting halls. The lead maid, Patrice, holds a bundle of blankets, bouncing it nervously. Confusion crosses Regina’s face.

  
“I didn’t know you were expecting, Patrice.”

“I wasn’t, your majesty,” the maid’s thick Scottish accent comes out as she nervously speaks. “This child was left on the steps of the palace with a note.”

Bartholomew extends a torn piece of parchment in the direction of Killian. He scans it, his heart slowly falling into his stomach.

_Captain,_

_I know you don’t remember our fun night together, that was a little of my doing. We were supposed to produce a magical daughter, destined for great evil. However, this child has proven she has no powers and is of no use to me. You may do with her what you see fit._

_All the best,_

_Mother Gothel_

His hands shake as the letter slowly falls from his grasp. Killian attempts to think back to a Gothel, did he know a…

Nine months ago, when he left to help relations in Atlantica. After everything was finished, he headed to the pub with a few of the relief crew. There had been a woman with long blonde braids and a devious smile. He tried to stay away from her, but suddenly his head was spinning and his eyes glossed over. When he awoke the next morning, he was on his way back to the castle. He shook it off to having a little too much to drink…but had they…

“That bitch,” Regina whispers. Killian’s head snaps in her direction. His partners are gathered around the note.

“I…I don’t really remember any of it,” he mutters. Snow places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a sympathetic smile.

“We believe you.”

He looks up at her, biting his lower lip. “You do?”

Regina nods. “I’ve crossed Gothel’s path during my darker days. She built a cult after her family was murdered, trying to recreate that feeling. It’s all women, with great powers. She tried to get me to join at one point but I escaped. They’re like sirens, they lure men in, drug them and use them to create magical babies.”

David finally speaks up. “Not to be insensitive, but if Killian can’t remember any of this, how do we know that this is his child?”

“There’s a spell I can do to find out. It won’t hurt either of you,” Regina quickly adds.

Killian glances back towards Patrice, who’s still trying to quiet the baby. He takes a step forward and holds out his arms. Patrice looks at his hook with a questioning gaze and he returns it with a firmer one. Regaining her senses, she passes over the bundle of blankets. The baby quiets, looking up at him. Her eyes are barely open, but he can see they’re a shade of bright blue. Light whisps of blonde, practically white hair, stick up on her head. She’s tiny, possibly the smallest

“Alice,” he whispers.

Killian’s only ever known two people worth naming a baby after. One, his older brother, his rock through it all. The other, his mother. She taught him how to paint, indulged his love of the ocean. Killian only had her for 5 short years, but he’d never forget the love that he showed Liam and himself.

“What was that, love?” Regina asks.

“Alice,” he repeats. “Her name is Alice.”

They say once you name something, it’s yours forever.

* * *

Killian holds the baby closely as they all huddle in the cellar where Regina created her spell room. He and Snow never wanted her to hide her powers, but it protected visitors or the staff accidentally wandering in. The entrance is hidden, protected by blood magic. David’s looking around the room in awe. It’s only his second time down there, Regina having taken him to cure an illness he contracted not long after arriving.

“Don’t touch anything,” Regina tells the three of them, while looking specifically at David.

He throws his hands in the air. “Why you looking at me?”

“Call it woman’s intuition.”

David rolls his eyes and Snow laughs, linking her arm through his. Regina flips through a few of her dusty hardcover books, before fiddling with a few herbs and liquids. Killian cuddles Alice closer, singing a soft lullaby when she fusses. Snow and David move closer to him, taking her in.

“She has your eyes,” Snow says softly.

Killian shakes his head. “Almost all babies have blue eyes.”

“That’s not the only thing, she has her nose. I can tell.”

“Snow…”

“If this is your child, we’ll take care of her.”

Killian looks into her own wide green eyes, a hopeful smile on her face. “Snow…”

“She’s right,” Regina says, not looking up from her work. “Any child of yours belongs with us.”

David nods. “They’re right.”

Killian bites his lip. “But…I know how badly the two of you wanted a child of your own.”

“She will be one of us,” Snow says. “Because she comes from you.” Killian’s eyes grow wet. “We always knew any child we had possibly wouldn’t share all of our blood. Even if she’s not yours…she deserves to have a loving home, with four parents that will care for and nurture her.”

A single tear falls down Killian’s face. He knew the love of his partners was unconditional, but he certainly wasn’t expecting this.

Regina steps forward, two needles in hand. She hands one to Snow. “We just need a drop of your blood each.” Killian glances nervously down at Alice. “It won’t hurt her, I promise. C’mon, Ian, you know me.”

Killian lets out a deep breath. He trusts his wife. He holds out his palm and allows her to draw a drop of blood while Snow does the same with Snow. The baby shrieks, flailing her arms about. David slowly rubs her chubby arm, singing a lullaby of his own. Killian spares him a small smile as the women bring the needles to the vial. He watches as they drop the blood inside, Regina shaking it.

  
“If it turns green, she’s yours. Red, she’s not.”

He watches the vial intently, cuddling Alice closer. No matter what, she’s staying with him. It’s just for their peace of mind, he needs to know. There’s also a potential of another father, one that could come and take her away from all of them. He’s surprised how much that scares him. David keeps a hand on the baby, while Snow links her arm through his. It’s a few moments of anxiety and silence…

And then the vial turns green.

A wave of relief falls over Killian. He presses a kiss to Alice’s forehead. “You’re stuck with us, little one.”

David chuckles. “There’s been worse things in the world.”

Regina walks over, holding out her arms. Killian reluctantly passes her over, though a part of him is gleeful to see her holding a baby. She smiles down at her, stroking her cheek and murmuring some words in Spanish. Snow moves to be closer to her, cooing down at the baby and talking about all the things they’ll have to buy for her. In the meantime, Killian leans into David, allowing his rough arms to wrap around him.

“What now?” Killian asks.

“Now,” David whispers softly into his ear. “Now, we’re parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts via the comments or Twitter/CuriousCat/Tumblr: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
